Para Olvidar
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Rue y Thresh no participan en los 74 Juegos del Hambre pero aun así la revolución se lleva a cabo. Ahora han pasado seis años de que la guerra acabo y un día, en una cantina, se conocen. Esta historia participa en el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro "El diente de león".


_Esta historia participa en el reto "Felices por siempre" del foro "El diente de león". Lo mío no es el romance ni los finales felices, sin embargo espero hacer un buen trabajo y que les guste._

 **Para olvidar**

Sostengo un cántaro de agua sobre la cabeza, justo como lo harían nuestras antepasadas según dice mamá, mientras camino de regreso a casa.

Hace seis años que la guerra finalmente vio su fin, con la muerte del ex presidente Snow y de la que amenazaba con ser nuestra nueva presidenta, Coin. Todo ese caos si bien trajo grandes mejoras, como lo son la educación y las condiciones laborales, se llevó muchas vidas, como la de mi madre y dos de mis hermanos, y no logro traer el agua potable hasta mi casa.

— ¡Rue!— Nico, el menor de mis hermanos que aún siguen vivos, me lanza una pelota que con trabajos logro esquivar antes de romper en risas.

— ¿Muy divertido? Sabes que esta es el agua para mañana, si la tiras no me dará tiempo de ir por más hasta mañana en la tarde y tendremos sed— no es una pregunta, ya nos ha pasado y él sabe cuáles son las consecuencias.

La cara de mi hermano se agüita y quizás debería sentirme mal por haber sido tan ruda, pero él ya tiene doce años, a esa edad yo ya llevaba tiempo que trabajaba.

Iris es la única que está en casa cuando entro, con la cabeza bien metida en sus libros de la escuela y el cabello agarrado en un desastroso chongo. Después de dejar el agua, en el mayor silencio que me es posible, me acerco a ella y con un rápido movimiento me encargo de que sus pesados risos le caigan en la cara. Ella levanta la cara y me mira de mala manera durante un momento antes de volver a peinarse y regresar a sus estudios. Yo suspiro decepcionada antes de ir a recostarme en el sillón para tomarme un merecido descanso.

Mis padres parecían haber tenido hijos de tal manera que siempre tuviéramos uno con quien jugar. Nico tenía a Guiu, que ahora tendría once años, yo tengo a Nura que es solo un año más joven que yo e Iris tenía a Aina, a la cual también le llevaba un solo año, desde que ella murió nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma. Dos niños y cuatro niñas, ahora somos dos tercios de lo que éramos.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Nura entra llena de polvo y con una fea cicatriz en el brazo, yo me paro del sillón mientras camino a la cocina para hervir un poco de agua con sal y poder lavarla, ella toma mi lugar en el mueble, parece molida.

Cuando acabo la guerra la población del distrito se había reducido en un importante porcentaje, nunca sabré exactamente cuánto. Así que mientras los adultos se encargaban de reconstruir el distrito nos tomaron a los niños más grandes, yo tenía catorce en ese entonces, para que hiciéramos trabajos de contaduría mientras el resto de los que "estaban en edad laboral" (la que ya se ha movido varios años) fueron directamente al campo. Éramos una nueva nación y necesitábamos recursos. Ahora yo soy secretaria y Nura campesina.

-0-0-0-

Levanto el vaso que está enfrente de mí y vierto el alcohol en mi garganta de un golpe. No bebo mucho pero hoy que no tengo que ir a buscar el agua, a Nura le dieron un par de días de permiso por lo de su brazo así que me dijo que ella lo haría, pienso aprovecharlo.

Siempre he sido sensible al alcohol, o al menos eso me hago pensar, así que una vez acabado mi trago pago dispuesta a marcharme de la pequeña cantina. Sin embargo cierto mareo ya ha empañado mi mente, por lo que en cuanto me paro vuelvo a sentarme. No debí tomar tan rápido.

— ¿Te falta mucho nena? Que ya quiero que vallamos a casa— dice un chico realmente gigante a mi lado.

Suspiro ruidosamente y estoy dispuesta a contestarle no muy amablemente al tipo cuando noto que a la que le habla es a una de las cantinera. El sujeto es apuesto, lo que me hace sentirme estúpidamente celosa de la situación.

—Lo siento Thresh, pero prometí quedarme unas cuantas horas más. Tú sabes, para conseguir propina— responde la chica desviando la mirada. Thresh bufa.

—Sabes que no me gusta que te quedes tan tarde. Luego este lugar se pone peligroso, sobre todo los viernes.

—Lo sé pero…— la chica parece nerviosa, sus mejillas se colorean un poco— José se ofreció a llevarme más tarde.

Los celos se pintan en los ojos de Thresh, sin embargo son unos celos diferentes a los que tendría una pareja.

—Anna, no lo conoces lo suficiente. ¿Estas segura…?

—Te dije que me llevaría a casa, no que me casaría con él— murmura ella un poco molesta.

—Está bien. Nos vemos en casa— zanja el chico antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Decido que probablemente yo también debería hacer lo mismo, así que me coloco mi chaqueta y salgo del lugar aún un poco tambaleante por el alcohol. Al abrir la puerta me tropiezo con una piedra haciendo que esté a punto de caer, sin embargo unos fuertes brazos oscuros me sostienen y yo me quedo sin aliento al comprobar que se trata del chico de hace un momento.

—Estuvo cerca— me dice con el deje de lo que parece una sonrisa.

Me quedo muda durante un momento. Lo suficiente para que me ayude a recuperar el equilibrio y comience a marcharse. No quiero que se marche, estoy un poco alcoholizada pero estoy segura de que necesito conocerlo. Quiero conocerlo.

—Me llamo Rue— digo y el voltea a mirarme serio.

—Thresh— contesta.

—Lo sé.

Me tardo un segundo más de lo debido en darme cuenta de lo estúpido de mi contestación. Los colores suben por mi cara y me pregunto si seré tan hábil escalando arboles con zapatos de vestir que descalza.

Él me mira un tiempo tendido, seguro decidiendo si soy una acosadora o una chismosa. Espero que decida que la segunda.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

La edad me deja un poco shockeada, sin embargo levanto la barbilla cuando respondo que veinte.

—Te vez más joven— comenta.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice— le respondo.

-0-0-0-

El sol me molesta en la cara mientras la anciana del puesto pesa las tangerinas que acabo de encargarle. Es sábado, día de mercado en el distrito. Mi padre ha decidido llevar a Nico e Iris al cine, uno de los pequeños lujos que trajo la revolución al distrito, a pesar de que ya no son unos niños y Nura ha salido con su novio. Me siento un poco tonta al pensar que ella ha tenido cinco veces más novios que yo (que he tenido uno) que soy la hija mayor. Supongo que hacer el papel de madre desde los catorce años no ayudo.

Una vez con todas las compras me permito pasearme por la plaza, una de las más bonitas del distrito, y disfrutar del ambiente. Quizás algunas cosas siguen siendo iguales que en la dictadura de Snow, pero aun así este lugar cada vez se parece un poco más al lugar donde quiero que mis hijos nazcan.

Me permito fantasear un momento con la imagen de una yo un par de años mayor, con la panza bien grande y un guapo esposo a mi lado, lista para formar una familia. Cuando, de repente, la figura de Thresh aparece en mi campo visual. Me quedo sin aire.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

-0-0-0-

Las bolsas de mercado de ambos descansan al pie del árbol en el que sentados, con una distancia prudente entre nosotros, miramos los kilómetros de campo lleno de retoños. Llevo un par de minutos esperando el momento en que finalmente me bese, sé que es algo apresurado pero siento que si hay un momento correcto para que un chico bese a una chica ese es este.

—Esa nube tiene forma de perro— dice señalando una de las pocas que cubren el cielo a esta hora, debemos de estar cerca del mediodía.

Me río un poco al comprobar que efectivamente la nube tiene forma de perro. Volvemos a guardar silencio, y aunque me muero de nervios no puedo decir que el momento sea incómodo. Thresh me hace sentir protegida.

—Anna es mi hermana— comenta de repente.

Casi suspiro de alivio ante esa confesión, sin embargo decido guardar silencio y le empiezo a hablar de mis hermanos. De los dos que perdí y los tres que me quedan, de lo mucho que los quiero y como me preocupan. Él guarda silencio pero en ningún momento parece aburrido ni abrumado.

—Yo perdía a mi abuela en la guerra— me cuenta—. Desde entonces solo somos Anna y yo.

Y hablamos de la guerra, aunque hay momentos en los que parece que lo mío es un monologo, una cosa lleva a otra y si bien no nos besamos la distancia entre nosotros parece haberse reducido notoriamente. Quedamos para vernos al día siguiente y me acompaña a mi casa, él carga parte de mis bolsas.

—Puedo preguntar— digo cuando estamos a punto de separarnos—, ¿por qué quisiste pasear conmigo?

—Para olvidar— contesta simplemente.

— ¿Olvidar?— cuestiono extrañada, deseosa de que no sea una ex de la que se refiere.

—Que la vida es corta, que vivimos en uno de los distritos más grandes pero es tan poco mundo, que los dos pudimos morir hace años pero seguimos aquí.

Parpadeo un par de veces mientras lo miro para arriba. Es tan alto que me siento como una niña pequeña a su lado, aunque en cierta forma puede que lo sea. Después de todo el año en el que vivió su última cosecha era mi primera.

— ¿Y lo olvidaste?— pregunto mientras en mi cabeza me doy cuenta que yo sí.

Él asiente y entonces me besa.

 _No sé qué pensar de esta historia. No era lo que esperaba pero espero que les haya gustado. Siempre me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si Thresh y Rue se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias y tiempo después._

 _Los quiere: yo._


End file.
